Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a display device and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
Various display devices are developing in accordance with advancement of a technology. For instance, new display devices including a display device of a curved surface type, a transparent display device, a flexible display device and the like are developing.
A flexible display device includes a flexible display. Hence, a user may watch content by unfolding the display and may be able to carry the display device by folding the display. And, since the flexible display device is capable of being folded or unfolded to a suitable size, the flexible display device can be used even in a narrow space.
A recently developed display device includes a touch sensor installed in a display side and receives a command by a touch touched on the display side. A display of a flexible display device is flexible. Hence, unlike a general display device, it is difficult for a user to input a touch command on the display of the flexible display device. In order for a user to use the flexible display device while carrying the flexible display device, the user may use the flexible display device in a manner of folding the flexible display device in a certain size. The user may use content positioned at a using area of a certain size when the flexible display device is folded.
Yet, when the flexible display device is folded, a part of folders or icons positioned at a folded area can be displayed on the using area only. And, although all of the folders or the icons are displayed on the using area, the folders or the icons can be positioned at near an outer line of the using area. Since a folder or an icon positioned in the vicinity of the outer line is asymmetrically arranged, it is inconvenience for a user to see the folder or the icon. And, since the user does not have room for the folder or the icon positioned in the vicinity of the outer line, it is uncomfortable for the user to input a touch command.
Hence, when the flexible display device is folded, it is necessary to have optimized content arrangement and space arrangement based on the using area.